Everybody Loves You
by Klaineluv4evah
Summary: After his depression in the first 2 years of high school, Kurt never thought he'd cut ever again. He was wrong. Way wrong. After an attempt at suicide, the world around him seems different. With only Blaine seeming the same, it's a wonder if Kurt's life around him was always like this. Rated M for mentions cutting, character death(s), and attempts of suicide
1. Prologue

**Yay for prologues! I love prologues, don't you? And also, yay for new stories and updates for old stories that will happen soon once I find the time to type it out! YAY!**

**This story is based off the song Everybody Loves You by Jenn Grant.**

* * *

_"I will never be the same again." Kurt whispered as he looked at his reflection in his bathroom mirror._

This was unexpected. You know what they say though, expect the unexpected_._

Things in Kurt's life were finally going right. He stopped getting slushied, he found the love of his life, and he had (used to have) the best friends ever.

How could two weeks make Kurt go back to the point where he wanted to take his own life?If he hadn't been so rude to everyone in Glee Club then they wouldn't hate knew it was his fault, there was no doubt about it. At first he blamed Rachel, but she wasn't to blame.

He was_._

He blamed himself for calling Ms. Pillsbury an obsessive cleaning freak, for saying everyone in Glee club (besides him) were stupid, and also, for calling his own boyfriend and idiotic-bowtie-wearing hobbit.

What does Rachel Berry have to do with this you ask? It started 2 weeks ago after she had announced the most shocking thing Kurt had ever heard. Well, it wasn't the most shocking thing he had ever heard. it was shocking because Rachel had said it. Rachel Barbara Berry, had announced to the entire Glee Club that she was pregnant.

If Rachel had told the club about her pregnancy on a different day, then Kurt's life wouldn't be so miserable. She didn't though. Rachel had announced it on a day where Kurt was very grumpy.

* * *

_**I know, it's short. But it's a prologue! Yay for prologues? **  
_


	2. It's The Baby, That's The Problem

**So this is the first chapter of the story, WOO! Kurt might be a bit OC in this chapter because of reasons...**

* * *

_2 Weeks Ago In The Choir Room_

"Mr. Schue," Rachel went up to the teacher. "I would like to say, actually, announce something to my fellow members of this Glee club."

Mr. Schue was confused, but agreed to let her speak.

As he went to stand by Ms. Pillsbury, (who was silently watching them near the piano) Rachel stood in front of everyone else.

Blaine leaned closer to Kurt and whispered, "What do think she's going to say?"

"Who the hell cares?" Kurt snapped with a slight scoff.

His boyfriend slightly leaned away. "Are you okay?"

"Absolutely fan-frickin-tastic."

Rachel smiled. "I'm pregnant."

Everyone went up to her and congratulated her. Everyone except Kurt that is. He just sat in his seat waiting for everyone to calm down.

"You should name the baby Brittany." Brittany said with a serious face.

Tina laughed. "What if it's a boy?"

Brittany shrugged. "You should still name it Brittany."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because," She started. "My name is awesome."

"If you're thinking of naming the baby Brittany, then you should consider naming it Sugar. Sugar is a way awesomer name." Sugar crouched down to have a good look at Rachel's stomach. "You definitely are pregnant."

Everyone crowding around Rachel chattered excitedly.

"Do you ever feel it move?"

"Maybe it's dancing or something."

"I bet it likes singing!"

"It'll probably have Rachel's voice."

Kurt crossed his arms. "It's just a baby, don't be stupid. Who would the father be? She broke up with Finn. Maybe she was just sleeping around and got pregnant with a random stranger."

Santana turned around. "What the hell did you just say?!"

"Kurt," Blaine walked up to him. "Babe, I know you're having a rough day, but at least try to control your anger."

He rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me what to do you idiotic-bowtie-wearing-hobbit."

"Kurt just calm down!" Quinn said. "You need to try to calm down."

"I can help you with that." Ms. Pillsbury suggested.

"No thanks, I'd rather not take advice from an obsessive cleaning freak." Kurt looked at Rachel. "I bet it's Finn's."

"That's it!" Finn was about to charge at him, but got held back by Quinn, Tina, and Rachel.

"Kurt, that's enough." Mr. Schue commanded. "Let's start today's rehearsal."

Kurt threw his arms up. "Finally! No need for you guys to be excited over that stupid baby."

"Excuse me?" Rachel exclaimed.

"What's your problem?!" Mike asked.

"Stop!" Sugar hid in a corner. "Proceed."

"There's no violence allowed in here!" Mr. Schue yelled so loud, everyone jumped in surprise. "Kurt, you are not one to be judging others. No one is judging anyone in this room!"

"Of course you'd say that. You're getting married to, that." Kurt glanced at Ms. Pillsbury with a disapproving frown.

A few people gasped and looked at Mr. Schue.

Santana tore her gaze away from Mr. Schue and started smirking. "I suggest we kick him out." She stood beside Mr. Schue. "All in favor of kicking Prancy Smurf over here out of Glee?" She raised up her hand.

Finn raised his hand too. Slowly everyone, except Quinn, Brittany, and Blaine, raised up their hand.

Santana smiled. "Wasn't that easy? Now get outta here Pretty Pony. Goodbye."

Kurt huffed. "Fine." He stood up and made his way to walk out of the door.

"Wait!" Rachel called before he left.

Highly agitated, Kurt clenched his teeth. "What?"

She nervously bit her lip. "T-the baby." Rachel swallowed hard. "It might be Blaine's."

Right then and there, Kurt felt anger rushing through him. "You mean you don't know who the father of your frickin' baby is?!" Kurt turned and faced her. "What were you two doing behind my back? Visiting each other and making out when I'm not around?!"

Blaine quickly rushed up to him. "Kurt, you don't understand."

"Understand what?! That you weren't actually in love with me? That you aren't gay?!"

Worried, Rachel ran between them. "Please, just listen."

"I'm done listening to you. You two are perfect each other." Kurt spat. He angrily kicked a few music stands down as he stormed out of the room.

* * *

**The end. Of the chapter I mean. So.. How about a preview for chapter 3?**

* * *

**_Preview_**

**_"I really miss Kurt. He was the reason I came here in the first place." Blaine stated. "We have to get him back."_**

**_Puck spoke, "We'll try too short dude."_**

**_Blaine went up to Puck and pulled his _****_shirt so he was looking at him straight in the eye. "You try? You do."_**

**_"R-right that's what I meant."_**

**_End of Preview  
_**

* * *

**Review? And also, I'm freaking out because I JUST SAW DEMI SINGING LIVE FOR FREE!**

**PS. Sorry it's so short...**


	3. The Best Friend Who Killed Himself

**Thank you all for reviewing! I know, you're all mad at Blainey for getting Rachel pregnant, but he has a very very good explanation for it!  
So you'll mad at Blainey now, maybe for a while, but he has a reason.**

**...And now I'm doing what I've never done before and responding to reviews because I can.**

**_DolphinsEqualsGaySharks: _Oh yes, things are messy xD Maybe we should clean it up with a mop?**

**_ChrisHummel:_So does Kurt! For now at least...**

**_Fluffy9988: _Aww thank you!**

* * *

The past few weeks, Kurt started getting bullied again, even by (some of) the Glee Club members. But this time was different. This time no one, not even his dad, was there to support him. When Finn told Carole and Burt about what Kurt had said in Glee Club, his dad was very disappointed in him.

The next day when he woke up, he realized he was home alone. Burt left him a note saying that Finn was the one who suggested to stay in a hotel, and that he was trying to get a way to convince him to get back home.

That was weeks ago and he was still home alone.

That's why Kurt was here, standing in front of his bathroom mirror looking completely different. Instead of his natural chestnut colored hair, he now had dark black hair.

Kurt looked over at the 2 boxes of hair dye, which were laying on the floor on top of a cut up issue of the school newspaper.

This issue of the newspaper was filled with rumors that would make the target cry.

Inside the newspaper were articles lying about Kurt having plastic surgery and stating that was the only reason why his skin was so smooth, because it was fake.

Tears streamed down Kurt's face. He was alone. Nobody cared about him.

He cut up the newspaper. That wasn't the only thing he cut though.

As he picked up the the knife he cut the paper with, he looked at the sharp blade. Kurt held the knife close to his right cheek.

When you get plastic surgery, they cut your face, don't they?

Kurt pressed the blade firmly on his cheek and slowly pulled it down.

Now his skin isn't so smooth anymore now is it?

Soon, blood flowed out of the gash and Kurt started to feel a little less stressed.

If one cut could calm him down a tiny bit, more could make him completely relaxed. Right?

It's not like anyone would care if he did.

* * *

Quinn sighed loudly. No one had sung one song sing Kurt left, no one. They just talked about Rachel's baby, and how Quinn could pay for the baby, and who the god-parents were, and blah blah blah.

It didn't even seem like Glee Club anymore.

"Kurt was right." Quinn whispered to Blaine. "I mean, it's nice that they're excited but they're getting too excited."

"Were they like this when you were pregnant?" Blaine asked.

"Not at all." Quinn glanced at the board. "Look at what's written on the board! 'Baby Names'! That's nice, we can just sing about baby names for the rest of Glee!"

The curly-haired boy checked his phone and sighed. "Kurt still hasn't replied to any of my texts."

Quinn walked over to Brad. "Can you please play something?!"

Brad shook his head and Quinn frowned. She walked back to Blaine and sat beside him with a '_humph_'.

"I'm guessing no luck." Blaine said. "I tried to get him to play yesterday."

"You had no luck either..." Quinn mumbled.

Tina then exclaimed, "Guys, this has been fun, but maybe we should do something else?"

"Finally!" Quinn exclaimed.

"We should talk about possible future careers for the baby!" Tina smiled at Rachel.

A groan of frustration came from Blaine. He had had enough talk of this baby.

So had Quinn. "That's it! I'm done! I'm really done! I'm sorry but, he was right!"

"Who was?" Puck asked.

"Kurt! He was entirely right! You should just calm down, it's just a baby! I'm excited too but you all seem hyper and stuff and it's getting on my nerves!" Quinn started to clench her fists. She was tired of this. Tired of the baby talk. Tired of them.

"I can't believe you guys kicked Kurt out of Glee Club just because he was grumpy! Everybody has days where they want to punch people in the face, some more than others." She glared at Puck who shrugged. "I'm sorry Rachel, I'm ecstatic about this baby, but everyone's just getting way too annoying."

Brittany was nodding. "She's right. Everybody has days where they get frustrated due to lack of sleep or something else of some sort. Some people might even call this term 'flabbergasted'. And due to this frustration, Kurt has vented out all his anger toward his peers. Even his loved ones."

Everyone in the room stared at Brittany in shock with their jaws dropping to the floor. Even Brad.

"You haven't said anything like that ever." Finn said.

Brittany shrugged. "Everything's been fine up until this point."

A few people agreed, realizing the situation around them.

"We should go and ask Kurt to come back to Glee." Quinn maintained.

"I really miss Kurt. He was the reason I came here in the first place." Blaine stated. "We have to get him back."

Puck spoke up, "We'll try too short dude."

Blaine went up to Puck and pulled his shirt so he was at eye level with him. "You try Puckerman? You do."

"R-right that's what I meant."

Rachel gripped the sides of her chair tight. "I don't think we can go now you guys."

"She's in labor!" Quinn cried. "Someone, call for an ambulance!"

Brittany smiled. "I really like Glee Club, it's like a magical adventure to Happyville. Except with more screaming and less happiness. Wow, how ironic. It's called Glee Club, yet this club isn't very happy sometimes."

"Really, Brittany?" Exclaimed Mike. "Now?"

She nodded at him happily. "Now's a great time!"

Shaking her head, Rachel protested, "No, it really isn't!" She let out a loud squeal of pain.

"Well we still need to talk to Kurt!" Blaine shouted over the panicking people.

Santana pushed Quinn out of the door. "Hurry, go! Bring him to the hospital, and call us to inform us what happens!"

"But Rach-"

"She'll be fine!" Santana exclaimed. "Just go!"

Quinn frowned but ran out of the school.

* * *

"Kurt?!" Quinn called as she stood outside his doorway. "I know you're in there because I heard you mumbling in the hall about how you just stay at home everyday!"

She knocked on the door. As soon as she did thought, it slightly opened.

Quinn, who was baffled, pushed the door further open.

"Um, Kurt?" You left the door open!"

Kurt didn't respond, it didn't matter anyways since Quinn didn't bother waiting for an answer. So she went inside.

As she reached the top of the stairs, she stared at the living room.

Fashion magazines were scattered and ripped, some vases were smashed into tiny pieces, and the television screen was shattered.

Now Quinn was worried. "Kurt? What happened here?"

She went straight to his room and barged right in.

"What is going..." She stopped talking as soon as she saw the room. "On.."

Kurt's clothes looked ripped and cut up to pieces, they were everywhere, face and hair products of Kurt's were on the floor, and pictures just scattered everywhere like someone threw them.

Quinn walked over to a picture and examined it. It was the Glee Club photo that had been taken a few weeks ago. Everyone was in the photo. Everyone except Kurt. He was literally torn out of the picture.

"What the hell?" Quinn mumbled. She went to look for more things. Anything. Her eyes widened at the sight of Kurt's bathroom doorknob. It had bloody hand prints all over it. "Oh no..."

As she opened the door, it felt like everything was in slow motion. Quinn couldn't breathe, and she was pretty sure that Kurt couldn't either.

* * *

"Hello, 911 speaking. How may we help you?"

"My best friend Kurt just killed himself."

* * *

**AND DONE! Isn't that a lovely way to end a chapter? With a cliffhanger mentioning Quinn's (seemingly) dead best friend.**

**Hah, you guys hate me don't you? It's alright because I love you anyways *hugs you*.**

**I'm guessing cookies can't cheer you up.. Find out what happens on the next chapter of Everybody Loves You! *cue the dramatic music***

**Oh yeah, if you guys want to send me feedback it's always welcome! Be all crazy and serious and funny as you want!**

**You can talk to me by reviewing or by**

**a Facebook page (which I have because of Alyx, who by the way won't update her story): _Which is _**_'_**_Klaineluv4evah / LittleMsKlaine_****_r'_**

**Twitter: _LittleMsKlainer_**

**By Ask_: ask. fm/ LittleMissKlainer (remove the spaces)_**

**Or by Formspring_: www. formspring. me/ Klaineluv4evah (And remove these spaces)_**

**But don't stalk me Haha, SO review.  
And don't you feel so bad for Blainey? *sad face* He's beating himself up.**


	4. In The Hospital

**Hey hey UNICORNS! So, y'all were pretty upset because Kurt died. *Le sad face* Our poor baby.**

_**Thegirlwholovespeanutbutter**:_ **I know, seeing him die is a very sad moment, but this is the circle of life. No just kidding! ;** ) **Kurtie might be hurt and cut a bit, but he's fine.**

_**Fluffy9988**:_ **And BAM, you get to see your name again! Here, *hands you the cookies* I wasn't going to eat them anyways, they had marshmallow in them and I'm vegetarian so..**

**_gleefreak_****_102: _****.. It just seemed like Kurt was dead and he really isn't!** **Kurt will have close calls, but he (probably) won't die. Or maybe he will. Maybe not.**

**_cakg123: _****I bet you had smarties before you read this because that is so true. ****And thanks for reviewing! **

**I thank all of you for all reading, and favoriting, and reviewing, and following.**

**And now here ****is Chapter 3! I know you all were hoping to see what would happen to Kurt, and I love you all so much that... I'm starting this chapter with Blaine!  
**

* * *

Blaine paced around for the millionth time that day in the hospital waiting room.

"Dude, calm down. Rachel will be fine." Sam scrolled through the text messages on his phone.

"I'm not worried about Rachel! I'm worried about Kurt."

As Brittany and Tina walked into the room, Sam said, "He's fine too. I think."

At that moment, Brittany looked panicked. "Did the leprechaun forget to take his vitamins?"

When Sam was going to reply to her, Tina cut him off.

"Yes Britt, but don't worry, he's alright. I saw him earlier and he's okay."

Brittany grinned. When she saw Blaine though, she frowned. "What's wrong Blainey?"

"What do you think happened to Kurt?" Blaine was thinking about calling the police. "Quinn hasn't called like she said she would.""The more I think about it, the more I think you should've went to Kurt and Quinn should have come to the hospital. It's her baby too after all." Brittany glanced at the clock.

Tina glanced at the clock too, then at Blaine, then at Brittany. "Why didn't you say that before?"

Brittany shrugged before replying, "I think I honestly care more about Kurt than I care about this baby. No offense to Rachel and Quinn."

Blaine leaned against the wall and sank to the floor. "I can't... I just... What if he's hurt? What if he's not okay?"

"Rest in peace." Sam simply replied.

Tina, Blaine, and Brittany glared at him. Brittany slapped the phone out of his hand.

"Gee, thanks."

Before Sam could pick it up, Brittany stomped on his phone and smashed it into tiny pieces. "Rest in pieces."

Furious, Sam growled at the girl. "You owe me a new phone, Brittany."

"Do you even care about Kurt?" Tina asked him, still glaring at him a bit.

"Of course I do!"

"Then act like it!" Brittany exclaimed. "You're saying that he's dead right in front of his boyfriend!""I am." Sam said.

Brittany sighed and shook her head. "It's going to be alright, Blaine."

As Blaine walked into the hospital room, he mumbled, "Be right back."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rachel looked at Blaine as he made his way into the room. "Hi."

He slightly smiled at her. "Hey, Rach. You ok?"

She nodded at him. "But you're not. I'm really sorry, I should've let you tell Kurt that Quinn and I were-"

Blaine cut her off. "No, it's fine. It was a nice surprise for everyone although. At least they know."

"What do you think he'll say?.. About all this I mean." Rachel referred to everything. "Do you think he'll be shocked?"

"Probably**. **How do _you _think he'll react?"

"Don't know..."

"I wonder what he's doing right now..."

* * *

The clock hung up on the hospital wall made a small ticking noise, unfortunate for those who had sensitive ears, or those who got easily angry by the slightest noise.

Kurt covered his ears and growled.

His best friend, Ms. Quinn Fabray, looked at him in confusion. "What is it?"

"Tell the stupid clock to shut the hell up." Kurt hissed, glaring right at the ticking clock.

"Kurt, it's a clock." Quinn pointed out, "It's not a dog."

Kurt grabbed a stethoscope and threw it at the clock, which fell down and the glass shattered.

"Good riddance." He huffed.

A nurse came rushing in after hearing the loud smash, wondering what made the sound. "Oh, you're awake. Good."

"He's been awake for a while now." Quinn said.

**_Flashback To The Moment Kurt Woke Up_**

Kurt opened his eyes, but he immediately closed them due to the bright light. Was he dead? No. He couldn't be. He felt in pain. His arms hurt, his head hurt, everything hurt. Kurt was pretty sure that if you were dead you couldn't feel anything.

Wait, why wasn't he dead? He tried his best to kill himself, why was he alive?

"Kurt.." A soft, gentle voice was heard.

Was that his mom? Did he actually succeed in killing himself? No, wait. The voice couldn't be his mom's. This voice was too young to be Elizabeth's.

A loud clang was heard. "Oops! Sorry!" It was the same voice.

Kurt knew this voice. It was... Quinn. What was she doing here?

He forced himself to brace the light and open his eyes. As soon as he did, his eyes landed on Quinn.

"You're alive." She whispered to him.

Usually people would feel happy once they heard this, but not Kurt. He felt the exact opposite.

"What?!" He immediately sat up. "No! Oh dear god, please. No, no, no."

"Kurt, I called the hospital when I saw you half-dead on the floor. Plus, you don't believe in God."

Kurt shook his head. He didn't want to believe any of this. "How could you?!"

Quinn stared at him in disbelief. "How could? What do you mean? I saved your life and you're mad at me?"

"Of course I am!" He shrieked. "I was supposed to die!"

"I didn't want you to die!" Quinn yelled back.

Kurt gripped his bed sheet tightly. "I was committing suicide and you ruined it."

"Oh really? Well you attempted, not committed. I saved your life, so take it, don't leave it. Because I do care. Whether you like it or not."

**_End of Flashback_**

Quinn stared at Kurt. He barely looked the same. If his face was covered, no one would actually recognize him.

He was just so... Different. His hair was black. The hair color suited him, but it wasn't _him_. It also made him seem more depressed.

Kurt's face and arms were filled with scars. A huge gash on his face looked as if it would never heal. On his right arm, there were 8 cuts on his wrist and also, all the hateful words he had been called were there. In big capital letters, were words like 'FAG' and 'FAIRY'. It scared Quinn. Especially all the small cuts. Dozens of them, all over his left and right arms. His right arm...

That was different.

On his right arm, there were 3 hearts. In the middle of those hearts were 'B', 'D', and 'A'. Blaine Devon Anderson.

"I guess love really does hurt." Quinn whispered to herself.

* * *

**AND I END IT THERE, BUM DUM DUM.**

**In the next chapter you will all find out what the meaning of Kurt's scars and cuts mean.**

**I bet now you're wondering, 'It's Quinn's baby too?', well yes, yes it is. But we're not here to talk about the other(/minor) couples, we're here for Klaine, WOOOO!**

**So tell me what you think! Bye bye, my pretties xD**


	5. 21

**Hey hey hey unicorns and Klainers and Elves and other magical beings! Thank you for the people who reviewed and stuff.**

**If you ever hate me and get mad at me (Which I hope you don't), I'll still love you. ;D**

_** XxXYoulovemeanywaysXxX**_**: I know, it's very sad D: Poor little Kurtie. And I see you changed your name! It's nice!**

**_Guest__: _That's ****a great idea! I'll be sure to remember that and use that in a future chapter. More drama for ND!**

**_Chau_: It is sad, isn't it? And aww, thanks!**

**Like I said in the last chapter, this chapter you'll all find out about the meaning behind his scars.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter of _Everybody Loves You, _wh****ich I wrote as fast as I could right after I realized that I forgot too.**

**But first, of all things, I guess I should note that there is Faberry in this fic. I hope you can at least bear with it? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want too, but just to warn you... Yeah. There's not going to be parts where kiss or anything, oh no no no, I'm saving that for Klaine. I just wanted to let you guys know that Faberry is part of the reason of how Blaine got Rachel pregnant... I think that's it.**

**On with the story then! _I'm about to bring a whole new meaning to '21'._**

* * *

"Kurt, we need to know more about you." Dr. Smith said as he sat in a chair beside Kurt's hospital bed.

Kurt gave him a slight glare and then lowered his gaze back down.

"You might not want to tell us, but we need your help for us to help you. You're going to therapy soon and we need some more information about you." The doctor explained. "So, tell me-"

Before the doctor could officially ask the questions, Kurt interrupted him. The doctor did say that he want to know _everything _about him.

"My name is Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I was born in St. Peter's hospital to my parents Burt and Elizabeth Hummel. Unfortunately when I was eight, on March 2nd, my mother passed away. In 2009 my dad married Carole Hudson who had a son named Finn Hudson. In 2010 I met the love of my life, Blaine Devon Anderson on the staircase of Dalton Academy. A few weeks ago it turned out he didn't actually love me." Kurt let out a humorless laugh and started to raise his voice.

"And it turned out that he got my so called 'best friend' Rachel Barbara Berry pregnant." He now started yelling with every word that came out of his mouth. "He apparently isn't gay either! Apparently he never actually loved me at all! He took away everything from me!"

Quinn got worried. She could tell that everybody around that was worried too. Kurt was getting really angry and a few nurses and other doctors started staring at him, either scared or concerned or both.

"He took away my virginity, my first true kiss, my first boyfriend! And I love him so much! I mean loved. I used to love him? I still do? No- what? I can't not love him! He-he doesn't love me anymore though. But, I still love him?" Kurt whispered different things. He looked so confused and so lost. It was strange because he was angry just a while ago.

"Kurt?" Quinn snapped her fingers in front of his face. "The doctors and nurses.. They really need you to focus and answer the questions they ask you."

"Blaine. I-I.." He shook his head and then took a deep breath.

The doctor, Doctor Smith, nodded at Quinn, who nodded back.

"Well, it's very obvious now that you are gay. Let's talk about more important things though. First of all, what do those marks symbolize?" Dr. Smith questioned. "They're not like any other marks I've seen on.. other patients."

The more Quinn thought about it, the more she agreed with the doctor. Sure there were cuts, but these marks looked like it symbolized something.

Dr. Smith pointed to the cuts on his neck. "What about these? What do those mean?"

Kurt bit his lip and clenched his fists. "I need him here."

"Who?" Dr. Smith asked.

"Blaine?" Quinn cautiously asked.

Kurt nodded. "I-he... Nevermind." He wrung his hands. "The scars?... They represent the times I tried to kill myself."

Quinn gasped softly. "You tried to kill yourself 4 times?"

Shaking his head with a frown, Kurt replied. "No.. 20."

"But there are only 4 scars, Kurt." Dr. Smith informed.

Kurt shook his head once again. "Yes, _4 on my neck_."

"1, 2, 3, 4..." Kurt pointed to the scars on his neck as started to count.

He lifted up his left pant leg slightly, revealing more scars above his ankle. "5, 6, 7, 8, 9..." Kurt pulled up the other one. "10, 11, 12, 13..."

Then he pointed to some more scars above the hearts on his arm. "14, 15, 16..." He pointed to the opposite side. "17 and 18."

Finally, he lifted up his shirt a bit to show his wounds on his stomach. "And 19 and 20... This time is actually a time I haven't counted."

Confused, Quinn questioned, "What?"

"This is my 21st attempt of suicide."

* * *

In the hospital waiting room, everyone from New Directions (excluding Quinn), was gathered around Rachel, smiling at her.

Well, not only her, but also at the little tiny baby she was holding in her arms.

Rachel looked at the baby like it was the most precious thing in the world. "Hi there, baby." She whispered softly. "You might not know me yet, but you will soon. I'm Rachel Berry, and I'm your mommy. Your other one isn't here yet, you'll see her later."

A few people around her had tears in their eyes.

Santana coughed awkwardly. "Hey, um, not to burst anyone's 'happy-about-the-gaybie' bubble, but uh.. Where's Quinn? And also Kurt for that matter."

They all looked around and shrugged.

"Maybe Quinn forgot to call." Finn suggested.

"Or maybe, just maybe, Kurt was hanging on for dear life and Quinn gave up on him." Santana said.

"You mean like you guys did?" Brittany blurted out.

Suddenly, the others looked guilty.

Artie looked down sadly. "Way to bring us down, Britt."

Blaine inhaled a shaky breath. "No, he- no. He's fine, he's okay.." He shook his with his eyes closed.

"Dude," Sam walked closer to him, "You okay?"

"I-I have to go." Blaine made his way out the door.

Rachel nodded, even though she knew he couldn't see. "Good luck." She whispered as she watched him walk away.

* * *

**Oh look who updated 2 times today? Me! 4 for Angelika J! Hhahaha, the 'J' is my middle name. Guess what it is ;)**

**Ooh, I know! Let's play a game called _Who Can Guess Angelika's Middle Name_.**

**It starts with a 'J' and ends with an 'e'. I guess that's not much of a hint. But I'll give you more hints in later chapters, and one day, maybe you'll figure it out.**

**Until next time!**  
**-Angelika J**


End file.
